Merry Christmas & Happy New Year
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: a short story of kakashi and anko's christmas and new year together. KakaAnko
1. chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**A/N: well i managed to get myself some time to write this short fic for kakashi and anko during christmas , but i really don't have much time to updating as i am only using my computer an hour each day but heres a belated christmas story of kakashi and anko :)**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas as kakashi strolled down the snowy streets of konoha , he was walking happily and whistling to himself as he read his beloved red icha-icha book make-out action , he wore his normal jonin uniform with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck for warmth ,then he stopped as he saw two ladies in front of him coming out from a store laughing happily to each other.

Kurenai and anko were holding shopping bags and laughing about what they were going to do for tonight's Christmas eve party , then kakashi approached them and said

"well hello ladies….hi anko" he greeted them but had more of a sparkle on his eye when he said hi to anko , which kurenai noticed but unfortunately anko was just oblivious as usual.

"hi kakashi" kurenai greeted as anko smiled at him and said hi as well.

"so what are you two doing?"

"oh nothing just getting us new clothes for tonight's party , right anko? " kurenai said as anko nodded then kurenai saw asuma a few meters away "oh asuma wait" she called him as she left anko and kakashi and went to her boyfriend.

Anko and kakashi were a bit nervous being together alone , anko was looking down at the floor as kakashi scratched the back of his neck "its um…a bit warm today don't you think?" kakashi said

"yup" anko said still looking down at the floor as she started to move her shopping bag back and forth , kakashi was a bit disappointed that she didn't seem interested to talk to him , he looked behind and saw kurenai and asuma talk to each other then he heard anko say.

"hey your wearing the scarf I got you" Anko said as kakashi looked at his purple scarf that anko got him for his birthday a few months ago.

"oh yeah , its really warmth full" kakashi said as he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"looks nice on you..it doesn't match the clothes your wearing but still looks nice" she said

"thanks" he said then after a second he talked about the party

"so it seems your going to the party tonight , …do you have um….a partner to go with?" he asked

"actually yes I do" she said

"oh" kakashi said with disappointment "so um who are you going with?"

"Duh , who else you dope I'm going alone" anko said as she rolled her eyes , kakashi felt relieved to know that a 'male' isn't going with her.

"oh yeah stupid me" kakashi said as they both laughed a bit.

"why'd you ask?…you wanna go with me or something?" anko said

Kakashi started to sweat a bit "well sure ..I mean only if you want me to"

Anko smiled at him "of course I want you to" she said as kakashi smiled back too.

"hey you two" kurenai said as both anko and kakashi jumped and pretended to be doing nothing , asuma raised a brow at their behavior "did we interrupt something?" asuma said

"don't be ridicules , what did you interrupt" anko said

"well anyways , we're going now we'll see you guys at the party" asuma said

"your coming right kakashi?" kurenai said

"yeah sure no prob" he said

"alright good , see ya later anko" she said as she and asuma walked away , leaving anko and kakashi alone again.

"so I guess I should go now too" kakashi said

"yeah I should go , see ya" anko said as they both parted their ways.

* * *

Later on that night , kakashi was sitting on his bed in his tiny apartment reading his book, it was really tiny apartment that once you enter it its already the bedroom , there was only his bed a chair with a table on it are a bunch of papers mostly work papers that he didn't do , behind his bed is a night stand and a window on his night stand there he has two pictures of his teams the first is when he was only thirteen with his long lost friends obito and rin and his sensie , the second picture is of him and naruto , sakura and his ex-student sasuke , there was an oven across his bed and a fridge beside it too.

Kakashi yawned as he read his book and rubbed his visible eye it was time for him to get ready for the party , as he got up he went to the bathroom which was only five meters away from his bed , his bathroom was also tiny , there was no tub just a square place for a shower and a toilet and a sink and a mirror on top of it that can be opened to store things inside.

kakashi went to the sink took off his mask and washed his face to get himself more awakened , then he took off his clothes and took a shower , when he was done he wrapped his waist with a towel and went back to the sink and opened his mirror and took out his shaving equipment and started to shave off the tiny bits of facial hair that was growing on his upper mouth and lower chin , then he put back in his shaver and cream inside the mirror , as he closed it he looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed the place where he shaved.

He went out the bathroom and came back in his room , he went next to his bed kneeled down and took out a carton box under the bed which is actually filled with his clothes , there were three boxes , one for his pajamas the second is for his formal/street clothes and the third is for his underwear's which is the box the he took out.

He grabbed out a boxer which was color blue with cute little brown puppies on them , as he pulled off the towel her wore his cute underwear , then he returned the box back in and took out another box which had his formal/street clothes , he was thinking whether he should just wear his jonin uniform like always or maybe a suit then he decided to just wear a normal blue jeans with a tight black collar shirt , then he put back the box under his bed.

He went to the bathroom and opened the mirror and took out a cologne and sprayed it all over his shirt then fixed up his hair back to its usual spiky state , he looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds and said to himself…

"she is so gonna fall for me" he said confidently "…I hope" he said again this time unsure of whether anko would really like him or not but rather than hoping he put on his mask and fixed up the clothes on the bathroom floor for tomorrows laundry and went to put on his ninja sandals because those are the only pair of shoes he has , then he left his place going to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile at the middle konoha's street many people are gathered their as a gaint Christmas tree filled with decorations and ornaments as the people drank and had fun exchanging gifts with each other , children were running here and there chasing each other and some of them even singing.

Anko is actually just standing alone by herself watching the people having their time and drinking her glass of sake quietly , she sighed out of boredom she actually was waiting for kakashi for the past hour already but since he's always late it would be typical for her to wait that long , she wore her usual mesh shirt but instead of her skirt she wore a skinny black jeans , she still had her tan trench coat but she was actually hiding a present inside one of the pockets of her coat , she bought it specially for kakashi , but she really wished he would come early this time , she couldn't wait to give him his present , and it was a really expensive one too.

kurenai came to her and said "hey anko , why are you hanging alone , its Christmas eve you should have fun come on" she said as she pulled anko but anko resisted and pulled back.

"its ok I'm having a good time ,…really" she said as she drank her glass of sake

"hmm" kurenai eyed anko suspiciously "maybe your just waiting for someone like..oh I don't know..kakashi maybe" she said with a smirk

Anko glared at her as a red shade was now visible on his face.

What they didn't know is that kakashi was already behind them approaching them but stopped when he heard anko talk about him.

"oh please kurenai , kakashi is such a pathetic disgusting guy , I mean all he does is read his stupid porn , and he thinks he's such a smart ass , like I would rather date gai then him" anko yelled at kurenai.

Kakashi , who happened to be right behind them heard her , he frowned and looked down the floor as he walked away from them.

"yeah right whatever you say , I know you like" kurenai said

"no I don't"

"then why do you turn red each time I start talking about him"

"its…because of the sake"

"you don't have to be ashamed of it , you can say it go on say that you like him"

"….well maybe just a little" anko said , kurenai then raised a brow "ok fine , I like him a lot , he's just so different than most guys and he's really nice too even if he's a pervert , plus he's hot"

"see there's nothing wrong with liking a guy , so ..do you really meant it when you said you'd rather date gai over him?"

"WHAT?! , EWW NEVER not even if he's the only guy in the world" anko said disgustingly

" YUP that's what I thought ,well good luck waiting for him I have a boyfriend waiting for me and you are waiting for your soon-to-be _boyfriend_" kurenai said as she went away before anko would reply back.

Anko once again sighed so instead of waiting for kakashi she should just search for him instead and maybe even refill her glass with more sake.

* * *

Meanwhile kakashi was at the other side of the street drinking his own sake and looking miserable as well then again who wouldn't be if they found out that the girl of their dreams hated him the whole time , he was starting to get drunk the sake was starting to take affect.

"AHH , my eternal rival fancy meeting you here" a loud voice was heard next to kakashi.

As kakashi turned to his side to see gai pointing a finger towards him and wearing a funny looking out fit , a green tight pants along with an orange puffy looking shirt , with just one look of that orange big puffy shirt that made his look like a stuffed bear , kakashi couldn't help but laugh the crap out of him.

"OMG AHAHAHA WHAT THE HELL'S UP WITH THAT SHIRT" kakashi yelled at gai while laughing

"what's wrong with my shirt? , it is very comfortable and warm"

"damn gai that looks completely stupid" kakashi said

"no it doesn't you just have no taste" gai said defiantly

"whatever man you look like a bear" kakashi said as he rolled his eye and went back to drinking his sake

"well , what are you doing hanging here all alone , you should be having fun"

"…I don't feel like it"

Gai saw someone coming to their direction he smirked and said "maybe you will feel like it once you talk to someone"

Kakashi looked at him "what do you mean?" his question was answered when gai pointed to that someone next to him.

Kakashi stood up straight and avoided contact he tried to find a way to get her away from him , then he looked at a woman who was beside him.

"hey kakashi , your late as usual" anko said with a smile as she grabbed the present from her coats pocket "I got you…-" she didn't had the chance to give him the gift when she saw that he was now hitting on the girl beside him , she gulped as she felt the pressure of her hand squeeze the present.

"um..kakashi" anko tapped his shoulder.

Kakashi looked at her with his lazy eye "hmm , what do you want?" he said rather rudely.

Anko looked at him for a moment , he was different he never was like this to her , she didn't know what happened to him , but she tried to ignore it.

"I ..um..I got you-" this time kakashi didn't even let her continue to talk as he asked the woman beside him to go somewhere else , and they both left , he didn't even say anything to her.

Anko watched him leave with that unknown woman and do who knows what with her , she stared at the snowy floor for a few seconds as that floor got wet when a tear drop of water fell onto it , Anko wiped her face by her coats sleeve as she stared at the present for a moment then hid it back in her pocket.

"hey anko" someone yelled

Anko turned around and saw kurenai being held by asuma and by the way she was held it was obvious that she was drunk.

"heyyyy , wheres kakashiiiii , did you see him"

"yeah I did , I'm going home now and asuma I think its time for you to send her home too"

"yeah I know , see ya anko" asuma said as he dragged away his drunken girlfriend who kept murmuring incomprehensible words.

Anko now started to make her way back home , this must have been the worst Christmas she ever had , as s3he stuffed her hands in her pocket she started walking home , her place was actually far away from here so it would take her an hour by just simply walking but then again she didn't feel like jumping on roofs.

* * *

Somewhere at the empty streets a drunken kakashi had his back on the wall while a woman was kissing his neck , he blinked a few times but his vision was blurry he sure drank a lot of sake , it was dark so he didn't know who that woman was ,but he knew it felt wrong so he slightly pushed her away but his drunkenness caused him to fall on top of her onto the snowy floor.

"my my I never thought of you to be that kind of guy" the woman whispered beside kakashi's ear as her breath sent chills down his spine.

Kakashi tried to get up but instead he rolled off of her as white snow was now mostly on hi s back , he then took off his mask and forced himself to throw up all of the sake he drank , the woman rubbed his back.

"aww poor you , let me make you feel better" she said as she kept rubbing his back.

As kakashi threw up all of the sake in his gut he felt himself more conscience and aware of his surroundings , as the woman kept rubbing his back kakashi sat up and snatched her hand away from him , he then got up and adjusted his mask back on his face as he rubbed his eye to get a better view and brushed off the snow on his clothes.

The woman got up and pouted "oh come on it was just starting to get fun too"

Kakashi looked at her and said "the only reason I said I'd walk you home is so that I would get away from the party nothing more nothing less , so please don't even think of using my drunkenness to push me to a wall and make out with me" kakashi said in a demanding tone

"alright so maybe I took advantage of you being drunk and forced you to make out with me , but come on admit it you like it didn't you" the woman said as she approached kakashi and put a hand on his chest.

Kakashi slapped her hand away from his chest and firmly said "No , I didn't" as he said that he walked away leaving behind the woman.

"hey I thought you said you'd walk me home" she yelled

"I believe I changed my mind" kakashi said as he continued walking without looking back.

After half an hour of walking kakashi reached his place , but saw that someone was their on his door step , he squinted and saw that it was anko.

"what's she doing here?" he asked himself

Anko was standing in front of his door , her back is to the door as she leaned on it and hugged herself for warmth , she seemed to be breathing heavily , it was quite cold tonight and she wasn't wearing much , he went to her she didn't notice him until he talked to her.

"what are you doing here?" he asked as she jumped and turned to look at him , he noticed that her face was a bit too pinkish yellow ,she must've stayed out here for a while.

"I-I was waiting for you" anko said in a low wheezing voice

"oh , well I'm here now , what do you wan?" he asked , he was a bit concerned about her she didn't look ok at all.

Anko coughed a bit "I _*cough* _wanted to give you something _*cough*" _she said then continued coughing hard again , this made kakashi really worry.

"anko are you ok?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine _*cough* _here take this _*cough*" _she said as she gave him a thin rectangular blue box with a red ribbon on it "merry Christmas" she said to him as she left the place quickly.

Kakashi looked at the present on his hand and watched anko running , he couldn't let her go at that state and also her place is like a whole hour away from here , kakashi read the card on the present.

_Merry Christmas kakashi hope you like this present I got you , I love you …Anko_

Kakashi felt his heart ache , but why would she write this if at the party she talked trash about him , what was she doing is she just playing with him , this must be some cruel joke of hers ,even if he did lover her playing games with someone's feelings is just too cruel , he wanted answers so he used his ninja speed and ran to anko.

He stopped her in an instant and pushed her to a tree near by.

"why did you write this?" he said

"what?"

"this" kakashi said as he shoved the box hard on her chest.

Anko winced at the pressure "ouch , you don't have to do that"

"answer my question"

"….I just…" she sighed and said "I love you ok"

Kakashi glared at her "stop playing tricks with me anko , I know you don't mean that"

"no , I mean it really" she said but then coughed a bit

"anko I'm serious no more playing games , what do you want from me?"

"I'm not playing games" she said as she coughed again "and I don't want anything from you" she said as she handed him the box again, but he tossed it away.

"I really liked you anko , but now I lost respect for you" he said solemnly as he disappeared in a poof of smoke , anko was coughing the whole time he left , she didn't understand why he was so mad at her and mostly she didn't understand why is her coughs hurting her its killing her , laterally killing her.

She leaned against the tree and slid down as she tried to ease her cough , soon she started crying along with her cough as she hugged her legs and buried her face down , she really didn't know why he hated her so much.

* * *

Later on as the hours passed , kakashi was laying down on his bed awake he was thinking of lots of things but mostly anko , he just wanted to know why did she hate her , what did he ever do to her just thinking about it is already giving him chest pains , its been almost 4 hours since he was on bed thinking about it.

He sat up on his bed and looked outside his window , it was still dark the sun won't come out in a while , he estimated that it was probably no more than 2.

He sighed and off of bed wearing his P.J's , a blue sleeveless shirt and a grey pants , he decided to go out and take a walk , although it was cold outside he is able to withstand it after so much endurance training , but before he went out he wore his sandals and put on his mask then he also put on his purple scarf , even if he was mad at anko he still loved the scarf that she gave him.

As he walked outside the snowy fields of konoha , he walked to the place where he and anko fought at , when he reached there he noticed that the tree sure seemed piled up of snow , when he walked to the tree he noticed that the pile of snow was actually covering something , he brushed off the snow away and gasped as what he saw.

Anko was covered in snow and sleeping too , what the hell was she thinking its below freezing and she sleeps outside , is she nuts , kakashi tried to wake her up but she wouldn't , he touched her face and it was ice cold , he hoped that she was still ok.

Then he heard her moan , he saw that her eyes opened and are looking at him , he looked back and said..

"anko , are you crazy , its below freezing and your out here"

"I didn't notice I just thought I'd take a quick sleep when you left" she said as she started coughing again

Kakashi's eye widened "you were here the whole time , what are you insane ?, lets get you out of here " he said as he tried to help her but she pushed him away .

He stared at her confused when she pushed him away , "anko come on let me get you out of here"

"why should you ? , just leave me alone" she tried to yell at him but her voice was so week and fragile almost lost.

"I can't leave you alone like this , now let me help you out of here" kakashi said as he tried to pick her up but she pulled back away from him.

"why would you help me , don't you hate me?"

"..what ? , I don't hate you, I'm a bit angry but I don't hate you"

"then why are you angry at me"

"….because , I heard you at the party talking about me…you said that I was pathetic and disgusting..and stuff" kakashi said as he frowned at the snowy floor.

"…is that all" she said then started laughing , kakashi frowned at her of why she thought it was so funny

"I'm so sorry kakashi for saying those things , I didn't mean them , I really don't" she said as she touched kakashi's hand and he softened a bit.

"then why'd you say them"

Anko withdrew her hand from his much to his displease and she started to fidget with her fingers.

"well…how should I say this ,…um kurenai was sorta teasing me saying that I like you and stuff , and I tried to say anything to convince her otherwise"

Kakashi raised a brow "so , do you like me?"

Anko stared at him as her face was heating up "well maybe…" kakashi raised a brow

"so you _maybe_ like me" kakashi said now he was the one teasing her.

"oh shut up" she said as they both laughed together.

"come on lets get out of here" kakashi said softly to her as she nodded.

As they got up from the floor and stood up , kakashi's long gravity defying hair of his was hit by a branch of the tree on top of him as the snow on the branch got to fall down on him and covered his head.

Kakashi shook his head back and forth getting rid of the cold snow , while anko giggled at him "damn snow" he said then noticed anko looking above him , when he looked up he saw a plant like thing hanging from the branch , he then smirked as he knew what type of plant that was.

Anko smiled softly at him "look it's a mistletoe" she said

He smiled at her "yeah ,and you do know what happens if two people stand under it" he said as anko nodded.

Anko's hand reached for his mask and slowly pulled it down revealing his angelic like face , he touched his warm face with her cold hand as he leaned down , their face got closer and closer until their lips met.

Anko's lips weren't that cold anymore as kakashi's lips covered hers and slowly sucked her bottom lip then moved up a bit and fully kissed her lips ,they closed their eyes enjoying the moment , anko tilted her head sideways a bit so they both could have better access , soon kakashi slowly and gently stroked her hair as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist , He pulled her body closer to his as they made contact , anko wrapped her arms around her neck deepening their kiss.

Anko felt him stroke her lips with his tongue as he was waiting for her to let him enter her , she smiled during their kiss and slowly parted her lips from each other as he slide his tongue inside her.

Even though it was below freezing all they felt was warmth , Soon they had parted from their long kiss , as they both opened their eyes and looked at each other both of them were smiling.

"you know that was a rather big mistletoe" anko said

"yeah maybe we should do it again" kakashi said

"yeah we should" she said , as kakashi leaned next to her ear and whispered to her ,"not here , let's go to my place , it's much warmer" , anko nodded as he held her tight then they both vanished in smoke , and they knew that this year was their best Christmas ever , it wasn't perfect but it was better than all their previous ones where they spent it alone by themselve

* * *

**A/N: well i hoped you guys enjoyed it , there well be a second chapter and also a third chapter soon , but not now as i am still busy with my exams , but do keep watching i might get a free time and update this or even the others :)**

**oh yeah and merry christmas and happy new year to all of you :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Presents

**A/N: hey there poeple why don't you all enjoy youselves with this chapter :)**

* * *

Last night was full of ecstasy and so was this morning as they both woke up early and were full of sweat of their morning _exercise_.

Kakashi's room was covered with their clothes since last night , of their last _activity._

Anko was lying on top of kakashi resting her head on his chest as she felt his chest rise and fall , they were covered in sweat and tired as well from their intense sex they did a few minutes ago.

"oh that was good , that was sooo good" kakashi said then looked at her "you were so good" kakashi said

Anko raised her head up a bit and looked at him and said "why thank you , you weren't bad yourself"

"thanks" kakashi said as he smiled at her and hugged her closer to him.

"anko...you're a bit warm…too warm" kakashi said as he rolled to the side now on top of anko , he touched her face with his hand and felt her face much hotter than normal.

"what are you doing?" anko asked confusingly

"you're hot" kakashi said

"oh thanks , I think your hot too"

Kakashi chuckled "no anko that's not what I meant"

"well does that mean I'm not hot" anko said as she pouted

"no , your plenty hot , too much in fact" kakashi said "I think you have a fever"

"oh , come to think of it I do feel kinda dizzy"

"I can't believe I didn't notice from before , you must've gotten it from yesterdays weather"

"yeah maybe"

"hmm" kakashi rested his chin near her collar bone his head only a few inches away from hers "I should take you to the hospital" he said as his head moved up and down as his chin was rested on her collar bone.

"oh please don't I hate the hospital" anko begged

"well…" kakashi got up from her and sat up scratching his head "I could go and get you a medicine instead"

"yuck , I hate medicine its ewwy" anko said as she hid under the blanket.

Kakashi chuckled at this "well maybe I could get you some of those kids sweat medicine"

"oh yes please they taste way better" anko begged as she got out from the blanket and hugged kakashi's abdomen.

Kakashi once again chuckled at her childish behavior "okay okay , I will but you have to stay on bed and don't move anywhere" he said as he removed anko from him and tucked her into bed completely wrapping her with the blanket so she won't move , then kissed her forehead and got up from bed.

"where am I supposed to move anyway this apartment is too small" anko said

"true , but its good enough for one person or maybe even two" kakashi said as he picked up his boxer from the floor and put it on , then he heard anko giggle behind him , he turned to look at her.

"that is such a cute underwear of yours, look at those cute puppies" she said as she continues giggling.

"oh you like it huh" kakashi said as he grinned proudly of his underwear.

"yeah it's so cute, ..can I use it ?"

"sure you can , but later I gotta go get you your medicine" he said as he leaned down next to his bed and grabbed out the box where he keeps his formal and street clothes.

"I don't want you to go" anko yelled as she got up from bed and pulled kakashi to bed with her and sat on top of him "your staying here" she demanded

"as much as I love the way our position is but I have to make sure you get healthy" he said as he gently pushed her aside and went back to his box.

"humph" anko pouted as she folded her arms while laying back down on the bed and watched him get dressed in his usual jonin uniform and he also wore the purple scarf.

"alright then , I'll see you in ten minutes I promise I'll come back fast"

"humph" she turned away from him giving him her back , kakashi didn't really see her back as he was busy looking at her cute round ass ,with a smug on his lips he then went to the door and said one last time before leaving "I'll be back quick don't go anywhere"

As anko heard the door shut she sat up on the bed and looked around kakashi's apartment feeling bored, it was practically empty , there was nothing in here that would keep her busy while he was gone , he didn't even have a Christmas tree for crying out loud.

She got up and picked up her clothes on the floor and wore them as she wore her trench coat she remembered something important ,….the present.

Anko panicked as she remembered about the present that kakashi didn't get , "it must still be near that tree" she said to herself , although kakashi had told her not to go anywhere she still had to get the present , after all today is Christmas , so she left the apartment and hurried up to get the present before kakashi would come back.

* * *

Meanwhile as kakashi went to a nearby pharmacy he ran into asuma.

"hey kakashi , how's it going ? , what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I'm just trying to get one of those pills for headaches , kurenai got a huge headache from how much she drank last night , and what about you?"

"oh , it's nothing ..just getting some medicine for anko"

"for anko? , is she sick or something?"

"just a fever hopefully nothing more"

"aha , alright better go , kurenai is really moody when she gets headaches"

"yeah I'll see ya man" kakashi said as the both parted their own ways.

* * *

Meanwhile anko was at a small shop that sold Christmas ornaments and other cute charismas things she even thought of getting a Santa gnome , but instead she got something more meaningful.

After that she went to the tree where the present was supposed to be , she had to dig out all the snow in order to find it , it was like searching a needle in a haystack except that it was a box in snow.

As kakashi reached his apartment with the children medicine he bought for anko , he noticed that anko's clothes weren't on the floor and she wasn't in the bathroom too and he didn't have to search the kitchen since there was no kitchen , just and oven and a fridge in his room.

"anko?.." he called , but she wasn't hiding anywhere "dammit I told her not to leave"

He got worried , he did tell her not to go anywhere , and with her fever and the weather she might get worse , just as he was about to turn to leave the door swung open and anko came in.

"oh…hey kakashi" anko said as she froze , a bit afraid of being scolded by him.

"anko where were you ? , didn't I tell you to stay here?" kakashi said as he went to her and touched her forehead.

"I'm ok really I just ..um thought of taking a walk"

"taking a walk at that weather , you not going anywhere anymore now got to bed" kakashi said as anko went to bed hiding a plastic bag behind her.

Kakashi immediately noticed and raised a brow as he asked her "what are you holding?"

Anko jumped and kept hiding it away from him "oh this hehe , it's um something I bought" she said nervously

"Anko" kakashi said her name with force

"you know you've been really great with me so why don't you relax and got take a hot shower while I stay here and….um. .tidy up the place" anko said as she pushed him towards the bathroom.

"but there's nothing to tidy up" kakashi said as he was being pushed.

"oh I'll just find something to tidy up" anko said as she pushed him all the way inside and shut the door.

"oh well ,I guess I could use a shower" he said as he started to take off his clothes , "anko be sure to drink the medicine" he yelled as he took of his shirt.

"sure thing" she yelled back _'in your dreams' _she thought , as if anko would actually drink medicine that thing was one of her worst nightmare aside from orochimaru_. _

Meanwhile as kakashi was busy taking his shower she was tring to decorate his place , soo n after ten minutes kakashi came out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist , when he got out he saw that anko had added some sort of wires with bulbs that glow in different colors red , blue , green you name it , but the one that caught his interest was the tiny Christmas tree on his nightstand it was no more than 2 feet tall with ornaments and all the colorful designs on it.

He stared at anko for moment and said "what's all this?"

"duh it's Christmas and your apartment was so gloomy , now it looks bright and cheerful don't you think" she said all energetic

"uhhh yeah sure" he said he wasn't used to his place looking like this , ever since he lived here it was always the same , but he suppose that a change would refresh his place a bit.

"come on" anko said as she pulled a naked kakashi with only a towel to the bed where they looked at the tree on the nightstand , she then handed him a golden like star.

"here , you should put the star on" she said

Kakashi started at the star for a moment then shrugged as he settled the star on top of the tree "is that ok"

"yup , now for the last thing" she said as she handed him his present "here you go"

Kakashi stared at the present silently "….."

"well…aren't you gonna open it" she said "come on open it"

"But…anko I didn't get you a present" he said as he started to feel guilty since she got him something and he didn't.

"oh…well that's ok , so open it" she said , she wasn't really disappointed she was used to people not getting her presents.

"….wait" he said as he gave her the present back then ran to the bathroom and wore his pants then rushed out the door leaving the apartment and a puzzled anko.

Meanwhile a barefoot and shirtless and maskless kakashi was hopping from one roof to another , his feet pretty much burned to the amount of the cold snow he was stepping , anko had gotten him a present and he didn't so he was gonna find a satisfying present for her as fast as he could.

Minutes went by then soon it was hours as anko waited on the bed for kakashi , she looked outside the window as she saw the sky get dark , "where is that dope?" anko said to herself.

Within the next few minutes a completely frozen icicle scarecrow entered the apartment and frankly it scared the hell outta anko.

"oh for the love of dango what the hell happened to you?" she yelled as she helped in her poor frozen kakashi and covered him with the blanket and hugged him to make him warm.

"damn it's freezing out there , it hasn't been this cold in konoha since I was 8" kakashi said as his shivering lessened as he leaned towards anko "but I managed to get you a present" he said proudly.

"oh is that all , you didn't have to do that" she said

"but I wanted to , so waddya say we start opening the presents" kakashi said.

"okay , you first" she said as she handed him his present once more , as kakashi slowly tried to open the present not ruining it but stopped mid-way and thought _'oh what the hell'_ as he torn open his gift like a little boy excited for his Christmas present , as his present finally revealed his eyes gawked outward as his mouth fell down.

"OH MY GOD THE FORTH SERIES OF ICHA-ICHA MAKEOUT KINGDOM" he shouted then hugged anko uncontrollably suffocating her "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU , I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH" he shouted like a little hyper boy and giving millions of kisses on anko's face.

"ahahaha" she laughed loudly "okay okay calm down , jeez I didn't know that you really loved this book so much"

"where did you get this , it isn't supposed to be on store until next year" kakashi said as he hugged his new book.

"well let's say I had a rather unpleasant meeting with the author" she said

"what did you do to jiraiya?"

"oh I said that if he didn't give a copy of it then I'd cut his balls off or maybe let tsunade do it instead"

"yeah I can imagine you doing that" he said

"so where's my present?" anko said as she clapped her hand excitingly

"oh err well it's not ready yet , I mean ..umm how about I give it to you in new years , alright" he said

"…well if you don't have any then you can just say it , I wont be mad really" anko said slightly disappointed

"no I'm serious I have it but it's not ready yet , I promise" he said

"well okay I guess I can wait" she said as he pulled her to him and they hugged each other.

Kakashi place his new book under the Christmas tree on the nightstand behind him as he settled into his bed as he pulled anko to him again he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"so , did you take your medicine?" he asked

"umm , yes" she said , kakashi raised a brow as he pushed her up a bit "you didn't did you , you naughty little girl , I think I should punish you" he said as he pushed her down on the bed and went on top of her.

Anko smirked "what are you going to do spank me?"

"maybe" he said as he smirked back

"will I like it?" she asked as she kept smirking

"maybe" he repeated as he dug on her neck kissing her.

"only one way to find out" she as he lifted his head and kissed her lips and she kissed him back passionately, kakashi backed away a bit and whispered to her "merry christmas anko" , she smiled and whispered back "and merry christmas to you too" then they continued on their punishment.

_

* * *

_**A/N: so heres the second chapter , all thats left is the last one which is the third chapter , hmm i wonder whats anko's present :)**

**oh yeah the icha-icha makeout kingdom thing i made that name up , since theres paradise , action and tactic i guess kingdom doesn't sound bad for the forth installment.**

**NOW why don't we leave anko and kakashi some privacy so that he can finish his punishment :) hehehe ;p**


	3. Chapter 3: Happy New Year

**A/N: well this is the final chapter and we'll start with a steamy one , unless if you don't like it then skiip all the way down for the last part :)**

* * *

as the next few days passed , kakashi and anko got much closer to each other , they told everything about each other's lives and shared their secrets of themselves that no one else knew , they felt very comfortable for each others presence , and the fact that today is 29 December anko's present is almost coming.

They were still at kakashi's apartment , ever since Christmas eve anko hadn't even set foot in her place , she had been staying at kakashi the whole time, although her apartment was more than twice bigger than his she actually started liking the puny apartment of his.

it was late afternoon as the sun started to settle down and the stars beginning to show themselves , kakashi and anko were laying on the bed doing what their good at on bed besides sleeping.

Their clothes were on the floor as they usually are left whenever kakashi and anko want to have sex or sometimes the clothes stay their on the floor for over a day as their owners just like to walk around the place naked or stay in bed the whole day.

meanwhile the owners of the clothes are having a good time together on the bed and it must be a really good time as they were screaming and moaning the whole time , Kakashi was on top of anko and also _inside _her , he moved back and forth with great speed as anko kept moaning his name , he kissed her neck several times in all different places , as he kissed her he moved his head between her shoulder and neck and bit her there , anko winced at the pain but it still gave her pleasure and even more when kakashi started sucking it , she held him from his shoulder blades and pulled his hot sweaty body closer to hers , as kakashi kept biting her and sucking her neck she scratched his back with her sharp nails , she held him growl , it hurt him and he liked it , she knew it hurt and she knew he liked it which is why he started to thrust in her faster.

She moaned loudly as she felt her climax getting closer and closer , he moved faster and faster just as she was about to hit her peek , he stopped , he had been doing that for the past who knows how many hours , always getting her to her climax then stopping , then thrusting again then stopping , she didn't complain though because it only brought her the greatest pleasure , they'll eventually reach their climax once they know they can't keep going anymore.

He then started thrusting into her again but this time he did it slow and sensual , kakashi stopped kissing her and whispered to her ear "anko , I'm tired but I don't want to stop, let's switch places and keep going" he said as he panted.

Anko didn't say anything but instead she immediately used all her strength and flipped him over so that now she was sitting on top of him , she didn't waste time and started jumping him savagely , her breasts moved up and down at each jump , kakashi couldn't resist and grabbed them with his hands and rubbed her erected nipples.

As anko kept jumping on him , he felt his climax getting close and by the way anko's face looked he knew that it was getting close for her too , but he didn't want to reach it yet he let go of her breast and held her hip and stopped her from moving anymore , she obliged to his wishes and stopped , then kakashi sat up with one of his hand behind him to support him and the other went behind anko's back pulling her to him until her breast got squished on his chest their face was only a few centimeters away from each other.

"say anko , have I ever told you I love you?" kakashi asked

"hmm , just like a million times already" anko said

"well , here's a million and one , I love you" he said then kissed her passionately as she kissed him back , he then switched places with her and he was the one on top again as he bucked into her nt separating their lips from each other as he started moving back and forth slowly then accelerated faster and faster.

Anko pulled her lips away from him and whispered to his ear "faster" as he obeyed and moved faster , anko moaned at each thrust that seemed to be faster and harder each time but that didn't satisfy her enough as she demanded more "faster…oooh…faster….DAMN IT KAKASHI FASTER" she yelled , kakashi chuckled "alright love I will , get ready" he said as he went as fast as he could and used all the energy he had left in him.

"oh god….oooh god" anko moaned she couldn't handle it anymore her climax was approaching and so was his but he didn't stop this time , he kept on going faster and faster , anko almost fainted when her orgasm hit her , but kakashi still kept going he felt her vaginal muscle contract around his manhood and couldn't take it anymore as he came to his orgasmic stop and released himself within her , she could feel the warm gush inside her and knew that he was done as he fell on top of her as they both panted.

Soon he rolled off her and laid down beside her , "man that was good" kakashi said ,but anko had to disagree "no it wasn't" then she said "it was great" , he smiled at her and she smiled back , they stayed like that for a while , relaxing on the bed and staring at each other and sometimes talking about small things.

Kakashi then got up from the bed as anko watched him and said "where are you going?"

"to take a shower I feel sticky everywhere especially down there , come join me" he said and she nodded as he helped her out of bed , they both went in the bathroom and took a shower together , cleaning all the sticky _stuff _on them.

After a while they came out dripping wet , as they wiped themselves with the towels drying their body , kakashi got out his box and wore some new clothes and handed anko some of hers , since she had been living with him for the past few days kakashi went out and shopped some new clothes for her , where she kept them in his boxes with his clothes.

As they finished wearing new clean clothes kakashi said "you know anko , asuma said that there will be fire works tonight celebrating for the new year , we shoulda go and check it out" he said

"well fire works are fun , and is there sake?"

"of course their is"

"alright then let's go , but first let's go check asuma and kurenai" she said , as kakashi nodded wearing his mask and they both went outside the apartment and went to visit kurenai and asuma.

__

*knock* *knock*

A nock was heard outside asuma's and kurenai's apartment .

"asuma would you go check who it is ?" kurenai said as she was busy deciding what to wear for tonight's new year celebration.

Asuma got up from the sofa he was sitting and enjoying his smoke ,he went ot the door and opened it as anko immediately ran in and went to kurenai without even saying hi to asuma , asuma stared at kakashi for a minute as kakashi shrugged then let him in.

"so what are you two doing here?" asuma asked

"well anko wanted to come here and check what kureani was doing , and me well I guess I didn't mined visiting unless you mined"

"no not at all you can come anytime you want except from 1am to 7am , cuz that's when me and kurenai get busy , if you know what I mean" asuma said as he hit kakashi's shoulder , kakashi rolled his eye "yeah I know what you meant"

"so you and anko had been hitting it off huh? , tell me what you guys do" asuma said as they both sat on the sofa.

"why don't you tell me what you and kurenai do?"

"sorry I can't man"

"well if you can't then I can't" kakashi said as asuma frowned at him , then the girls came to them.

"alright I'm ready now let's go" kurenai said as she pulled her lover off the sofa and anko did the same as they all rushed out the door.

Later that night at the middle of the streets of konoha , many people gathered around waiting for the count down and fireworks , meanwhile the four friends were busy drinking sake and talking about random things that is until gai showed up with his big fuzzy orange shirt.

"aha it seems my eternal rival is having fun with my other colleagues without inviting me" gai declared however everyone was too busy looking at his funny shirt until they all cracked up laughing at it , gai was a bit taken down by their out burst but still defended his lovely bright shirt…NOT.

"gai you seriously need to change that shirt" kakashi said and everyone agreed with him.

"pfft your all just jealous" gai said as they all rolled their eyes except kakashi who only rolled one eye.

"hey come on guys the countdown is starting" izumo yelled as everyone followed him and saying the count down so the fire works are released up the dark blue sky.

"well this will be interesting" kakashi said as anko nodded as everyone else was counting.

"5 , 4 , 3, 2 , 1 , HAPPY NEW YEAR YEAAAAH" everyone yelled as the fireworks now lit the sky with its bright full colors.

Kakashi pulled anko to him and kissed her lips with his mask on "happy new year babe"

"and to you too" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"there's one more thing I need to show you" kakashi said

"what is it?" anko asked curiously

"remember I told you I'd give you your present?"

"oh yeah , come hand it over where is it?" anko said but then kakashi turned her around and made her see the fire works , when she looked at it she saw that the colors was forming words , a total of 5 words and a question mark at the end with a heart , anko gasped and turned around to kakashi.

"so what do you say?" kakashi asked his question was answered when anko jumped at him and kept yelleing yes.

"oh yes yes yes I love you so much" anko squealed delitfuly as kakashi supported her by wrapping his hands around her waist and keeping her up.

"I knew you'd say that , I love you anko" kakashi said as anko leaned down to him and kissed his masked lips , and they knew that they would have repeat for tonight of what they did the past few hours.

Meanwhile most of the people were at awe as the words on the sky started to fade away slowly '_will you marry me anko ? 3' _was what it was , this year was going to be great for the new couple of konoha , indeed it will , and both anko and kakashi would never forget this day at all , for it was the best new year of their life.

Who knows what would approach them for this year and the other and the other , maybe there will be obstacles but with their love they'll over come it , but that of course is another story.

The End…

_

* * *

_**A/N: ah yes all done , now i shall try to update my other fics , i hope that you guys enjoyed this little story :)**

**tootles ;D**


End file.
